Black and Grey Fairy Hearts
by Jar1097
Summary: Wisteria Edelweiss, the Queen's Ghost, last living member of the Edelweiss family, and Head of the Diamonddrop Company. She works to cover anything the Queen orders, but carrying on her family job, she also hides the paranormal from the public eye. When a usually easy mission uncovers something darker, what will she do? Who will she meet? (Black Butler, D. Gray Man, PH & TEATF)(OC)


(A/N: I obviously do not own Black Butler, Pandora Hearts, D. Gray Man, or The Earl and the Fairy. I only own story line and ocs. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading ^_^)

3rd POV  
 _The cell was dark and cold, the only light coming from a single candle outside of the bars. It was bare, other than a young girl who was shackled to the wall. The young girl was barely able to slump on the wall her head was bowed, hair covering her bloodied and beaten face. Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, getting louder and louder as they approached. There was a click of a lock and the cell door swung open. Two men walked through the door, barely visible. The only things distinguishing the two shadows were the glasses one wore and the coat and top hat the other had. The young girl didn't react, just kept her head focused on the cold gray floor. The man with a coat roughly pulled the girl's head up towards him, in a way, so that he can see her face. She didn't fight back; instead, she let out a ragged breath. The man examined her, tilting her head left and right. He let out a dark smile, "This one will make for a perfect subject," The other smiled as well, "Excellent choice. It has helped get much data." He dropped her head, "What's its name?" The second one spoke, "Subject-" The first cut him off, "Its actual name." Confusion was clear on the other man's face, "Wi-"_

Wisteria's POV  
"Wist, it's time to get up now. Come on it's a long day ahead," my nightmare was thankfully interrupted by my friend, Bell's voice. I slowly stirred and sat up, rubbing my eyes, "Sorry, I must've over slept." Bell gave me a kind smile, "Its fine, did you have that dream again?" I heard the slight worry in her voice, that she was attempting to cover and let out a small chuckle to reassure her I was fine, "Yes, but it doesn't bother me anymore. Don't worry about it." She giggled, "Yes mistress." I cringed at the formality, "Bell we're friends. You really don't have to call me mistress." She looked unsure, "But, I'm also the maid of the Edelwiess Manor, home of the Edelweiss family." I rolled my eyes slightly at her, knowing that she won't change her mind, "Alright, whatever you want." I jumped out of bed and quickly changed, while Bell took her leave to set the dining room up.

Omniscient POV  
Wisteria ran through the hall and jumped on the rail, sliding all the way down. At the end she was caught by a young man with blondish-brunette hair and yellow- green eyes wearing a black butler suit, "Ompf-" He grunted and looked down at the black haired girl in his arms, "Jeeze, be more careful Wist. You could've gotten hurt," he put her down. She scratched the back of her neck and sweatdropped, "Sorry Xander, I miscalculated." "It's fine. Hurry up now, you know you're running late today." She nodded, "Oh right, I nearly forgot. The meeting is today isn't it?" "Correct. Don't forget~" He replied in a sing-song voice. "I won't," she rushed to the dining room and ate, then rushed to her room with Bell to change. Bell helped her bind her chest and went to find the coat. Wisteria put on a red under shirt, a black long-sleeve button up shirt, black pants, and Bell helped her into a red cloak. She tied her dark brown shoes, as Bell and Xander finished getting ready themselves. Upon seeing their Mistress they sweatdropped. "What? Am I wearing something backwards again?" She looked down on herself double checking her clothing, at the same time tying some of her already short hair, in order to make it look shorter and thinner. "No. It's just you look like a male Earl now, but still very feminine," Xander explained, looking her over once more. Bell cupper her chin with her index finger and thumb in thought, "I supposed we can't really help it, she is a lady, but with her attitude I'm sure she'll pass as a male." This caused the two staff to start to laugh. Wist smiled and scoffed playfully, "Come on, quit insulting me and let's hurry before we are truly late. It is a far journey." With that the trio headed out of the manor and to the carriage.  
A boy no older than 13 years of age, with dark blue hair, and an eye patch covering his right eye, from the uncovered eye you could tell his eyes were sapphire colored, sipped his Earl Grey tea as he finished paperwork for his last case. It was an odd, but surprisingly easy case and hadn't taken much time to complete. There was a knock at the door, "Come in," he answered his voice monotone. A handsome raven haired butler with red eyes opened the door and bowed, "Apologizes Young master, but Earl Ibrazel and Miss Lydia have arrived." Ciel let out a heavy sigh, "I'll be down in a moment." "Yes my lord." Sebastian replied and left, to serve the guests. Ciel organized his papers and headed out after him. "Hello Phantomhive!" Said boy grimaced at the familiar voice, 'It couldn't possibly be him.' He thought to himself as he turned around. His thoughts were confirmed when he came face to face with a boy his age, with blonde hair, and icy blue eyes, "What are you doing here Trancy?" "That's a very rude way to greet a guest," Alois responded. As if on cue Sebastian rounded the corner, "Ah, my lord. I'm very sorry for not informing you of Earl Trancy's arrival. I had just gotten the message that he too will be joining us on the mission." "Why is that? Does the Queen not trust me?" Ciel complained. "I doubt that's the reason. Perhaps it must be bigger than we had previously thought," Sebastian answered. A butler who looked similar to Sebastian, but had yellow eyes, had his hair more out of his face, and wore glasses, stood behind Alois. Ciel huffed and the group headed to the living room. Sitting on the couch was a gentleman with blonde hair and purple eyes and lady with caramel colored hair and green eyes, both years older than the other two earls. Behind them was their butler with tan skin, black hair, and dark green eyes. The two stood up and the blonde spoke, "Hello Earl Ciel Phatomhive," "Hello, you must be Earl Edgar Ibrazel," Ciel answered bowing back. "Correct, and you must be Earl Alois Trancy." Edgar bowed to Alois. "Right!" Alois smiled and bowed back as well. He then motioned to the lady with him, "I'd like to introduce you to Miss Lydia Carlton and my butler Raven," Lydia curtsied as Raven bowed respectively. "This is my butler Sebastian Micheals," Ciel motioned to him. "Pleasure," Sebastian copied his action. "This is Claude Faustus," Alois spoke nonchalantly, Claude only bowed saying nothing. They all took their seats and Sebastian served them drinks. "Shall we get down to business?" Ciel asked. "Yes, I assume we have all read the report?" Edgar put his drink down. No one objected, so Ciel continued, "Several murders have occurred across London and now the disappearance of the youngest child of the Wakefield family. The Queen believes that these are somehow connected and wants us to get to the bottom of this." The group nodded at the basic recap. "Do any of you have leads?" Alois questioned looking at everyone. "No, not yet," Ciel stated. Edgar shook his head, "Not that I know of." "If I do recall correctly, Ash had mentioned that there have been recent reports of a possible slave trade ring in London, perhaps the culprit is a part of that?" Sebastian pointed, "The Wakefield child did disappear by the docks and most of the murders have been of Scotland Yard and/or Nobles." Lydia and Edgar looked at him slightly amazed. "This case sounds relatively normal, so why did the Queen ask for me?" Lydia looked confused. "You're a Fairy Doctor right? Maybe she thinks there is a paranormal aspect to it, there are no witnesses and barely any evidence as of now, so maybe a fairy saw it or something," Alois reasoned. "Fairy Doctor?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I help fairies and deal with problems between them and us," She explained smiling that someone was interested in her job. "Fairies… what a childish thing to believe in…" Ciel muttered. Her smiled dropped at the bluntness and the addition to the list of people who don't believe. "Actually, there is nothing but truth behind her words. Certainly the Queen believes her," Edgar defended his partner; "You wouldn't be calling us liars, would you?" Lydia shot Edgar a surprised look. "Is there any proof they exist?" Ciel said plainly. "Oh Phantomhive, you can't just believe?" Alois scoffed. "Well-" Ciel was cut off by a knock on the door. "That must be the Ghost," Sebastian state, going to the door. Everyone's face scrunched into confusion. "Ghost?" Lydia questioned the odd name. "There is another person invited?" Edgar asked, "We were only aware of the Guard dog and Spider." Claude and Alois glowered at Ciel, "Did you know about this?" Claude asked. "What exactly does the 'Ghost' do? Why do you look so upset?" Lydia continued her voice going unsteady out of uncertainty. Alois leaned forward a very serious expression taking over his face, "As you know we deal with the underground. The Ghost has a similar job to us, but instead he deals with covering all of our missions, including his own. From witnesses to paperwork, he is the reason it's never heard about. If you think our lies and what we do is cold blooded, his doesn't even compare. He uses anything he deems necessary, even if it is disposal of anyone in the way and that refers to anyone. From what I was aware of he was nothing, but a rumor…" Edgar, Lydia and Raven looked shocked, while Ciel boredly rested his head against his fist. "Were you the only one informed that he will be assisting?" Claude glowered at the young Earl. He glance at the group, who all looked very unhappy with the new information, "I was fully aware, I simply followed my orders. I guess the Queen didn't want any personal feelings to intervene with our meeting."

Lydia's POV  
That's despicable! He hid the fact that we will be working with a ruthless killer? It makes sense… still it would have been much better if this wasn't such a surprise. I wonder what this Earl will be like… I'm surrounded by deceivers and liars. How did I manage to get myself into this? I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Nico at the window and he looked annoyed. I lost track of him earlier and noticed that the Phantomhive butler had some scratches on his cheek, but they seem to have disappeared… strange, never mind I should be focusing at the task at hand.

Omniscient POV  
Sebastian came in with a short, young man no older than 16, with black hair, light brown eyes, wearing a red over coat, black pants, and dark brown shoes, his maid and butler behind him. Everyone stood up and approached the group, Sebastian returned behind Ciel. Ciel gave a small bow and introduced himself, then proceeded to introduce the rest. The man bowed back and smiled friendly, "Pleasure to be acquainted. I am the Earl West Edelweiss or you may know me as the Queen's Ghost. This is my butler Xander Serpent and my maid Bell Colm." This surprised the group, both the Earl and butler struck them as odd, considering the beauty of the Earl and the strange eye and hair color of the butler. The maid stuck out the most to them, she had long braided purple hair that fell over her left shoulder and pinkish-purple eyes. "I am very sorry for coming so late, I had overslept and then we experienced some problems with the carriage." "It's alright. Come, you have traveled very far, you must be very hungry," Sebastian guided them to the dining room. The group dined catching the newly arrived earl up and chatting casually.  
*small timeskip*  
Once Edgar and Raven were sure Lydia was safely to her room, the two went back to Edgar's room. "Lord Edgar," Raven spoke while unpacking his Lord's clothes. "Yes Raven?" Edgar responded glancing over as he changed. "Do you trust these Earls?" He looked at his friend, "Not necessarily. The Phantomhive and Trancy seem too young for this job, it makes me wonder about them." "And the Edelweiss?" There was a short silence as they both thought. He finally responded, "I can't be sure. He seems a bit young as well, but as far as I can see he seems friendly enough, but what Alois told us earlier, I expected an old man of sorts. It's hard to believe that these 3 are ruthless, cold killers, but yet again, we were not very pure either…" The two sat quietly for a few more moments, until Edgar spoke again, "And you? What do you think of the butlers and maids?" "All 4 of them stand out, they all have something odd about them, just their physical appearance is completely different," Raven finished unpacking the clothing. Edgar leaned out the opened window sill looking out on the view, "I have a feeling that this case will be much more interesting than we thought."  
Lydia had just finished changing when she her banging on her window, slightly startled she turned around and saw a light grey fluffy cat, with dark grey fur on the paws, ears, and tail, and green eyes, wearing a purple bow around his neck, "Nico!" She rushed to the window to let her fairy companion into the manor. "You left me with that creepy red-eyed butler!" The fairy gracefully jumped through the window. "I'm sorry. I had no choice the Earl doesn't allow cats in the manor," "I am not a cat!" Nico retorted. "I tried to explain that to Sebastian, but he didn't believe me. Also, it's obvious that the Earl doesn't either, as shown from earlier," Lydia explained disappointment in clear in her tone. Nico sighed, "Fine, Just as long as I don't have to be near that butler. He keeps on playing with my paws and cooing over me, it is just weird!" She chuckled at the thought of Nico being played with by Sebastian. "Don't laugh. I'm certain there is something wrong, be alert," He had a tick mark on his head as he picked a comfy spot to sleep. "Alright, I will be even more alert if that makes you feel better," She smiled as she headed to bed.

*Timeskip to late at night*  
Xander poked his head out of his room and quietly left it sticking to the shadows. He walked down the hallways stealthily, sticking to the shadows. He navigated around skillfully and with an odd sense of familiarity. "Bard, wait up!" Finnian, the manor's gardener cried. Xander hid himself in the shadows and pressed against the wall waiting for them to pass. "Then hurry up. It's been a long day, I'm tired," Bard complained, but still waited for his friend. After the two turned another corner farther down the hallway, he slowly made his way to the door; he reached out to turn the door knob, when the door swung open. "It is very rude to wander around a Manor that you are simply a guest of." Sebastian scolded standing in the door way. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that, you see I was trying to find my way to the bathroom and got lost." Sebastian flashed a smile, "Of course, this manor is large. I'll escort you." Sebastian took the lead and once the two were facing away from each other their smiles dropped. Xander scowled at the interruption, but stuck to his lie, "Thank you very much." When he 'finished' up he found that Sebastian was waiting for him, "I'll guide you back. This way you won't get lost again," The two walked back in silence and then suddenly stopped both hearing extra footsteps. They both snapped their heads in the direction of the noise and attacked it. Sebastian threw a butter knife and Xander threw a pair of scissors. Claude came out of the shadows holding both of the weapons thrown at him, "What happened to calling out before attacking? I could've easily been one of the Earls." "If it was your earl I'm certain no one would mind or care," Sebastian said smugly. Xander took careful note of the skill just displayed and grew suspicious. "Very entertaining, Micheals. What are you wandering around for?" Claude responded sarcastically. "I should be the one asking you. You have no reason to be out, unless you are looking for something," Sebastian stated. "It is only a walk, a butler like you should know it helps when someone can't sleep." Xander rolled his eyes at the excuse; the butler wasn't even trying to sound believable. "Yes, indeed I am aware of that. I'm sure Earl Trancy would be upset to know that you left his side," the other butler stated. "He may be displeased." "How annoying it must be, to have such a clingy master." Xander stood a bit dumbfounded at the insults being thrown around him for no particular reason. "Shall we make a bet then? Whose young master is more independent? Winner takes all," Claude offered, the way he said all was as if he were referring to something else, almost like secret. There was a flash in both of the butlers' eyes, "A foolish bet, but one that I am surely to win. Deal," Sebastian responded, that's when a realization hit Xander like a brick, "You two are demons." "Very funny, Mr. Xander," Sebastian said. "I was being serious," Xander replied plainly. "Mr. Xander, what would make you think something so trivial?" Caude covered for them, looking at him distrustfully. "Maybe the Faustian mark on Earl Trancy's tongue. I reckon that Earl Phantomhive has one under his eyepatch?" The two wasted no time and in a blink of an eye pinned him to the wall, both pointing knives at him. "My, perhaps you should be more silent about these thoughts. For someone so intelligent you certainly do dull-witted actions," Claude threatened. Reacting quickly, he pulled out his hidden blade and attacked them; the two butlers' jumped back, barely dodging the attack. The blade resembled a pruning saw, but longer. The two analyzed the man in front of them all three of them in fighting stances. "I see... What is a grim reaper doing working as a butler?" Sebastian asked smirking a bit. "Tch, that is of no importance to you," Xander scowled at the two demons in front of him, all of them readying their weapons. All three lunged at each other, and blocked each others' attack, coming really close, as each tried to overpower the other.


End file.
